


It's a Snake!!

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank's to Sauli's zoo visit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Snake!!

Fear was nothing compared to what Sauli was feeling in this very second. He had no idea how he got here or what was going on, he was laying on the ground, completely naked, on a plaid of grass, but that was not the terrifying thing, the horror was the huge green snake curled around in a twisted spiral close to his knees, only it’s head was risen up, black eyes staring at Sauli and tongue coming out only to make that disgusting hissing noise.

 

Sauli was completely frozen in place, on his back, head just slightly up. The snake looked exactly like the one he saw at the zoo, so, of course the first thing that came to mind was that this might be just a dream, so he closed his eyes again and started counting, hoping to wake up, but as he closed his eyes he heard the snake move, he wanted to open and look again, but he was to scared, then he felt the wet slimy thing slowly crawl up his thigh and panic started to rise up, he had to grab it by the head like on the documentaries he’s seen on TV and throw it away, then he’ll be free to run.

 

He decided and with his eyes fully shut he quickly rose up and grabbed the snake as hard as he could.

 

“AGH! FUCK! Oww, shit!!!” The loud and high pinched shreek immediately made him open his eyes, but he was no longer on the grass, he was in his bed and he wasn’t grabbing onto anything anymore. “Fuck! Sauli, what’s the matter with you? I was just rubbing off on you, God!” He’s seriously confused for a moment but then as he got up he noticed Adam neck to him all curled up and holding his…

 

“But—but that was… there was… Oh my God! Adam I’m so sorry! I thought it was a snake!” Sauli quickly rushed out of bed and into the kitchen where he took an ice bag out of the fridge wrapped in a towel, then ran back to the room and gave it to his agonizing lover. “Here, baby, this will help.” Adam, who was breathing like a woman going into labor immediately grabbed the bag and placed it over his sore cock, cooling it down and numbing the pain and the finger print bruises that will soon turn purple.

 

“Oh, fuck baby, no more zoos for you, EVER!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed for half an hour after i though of this up, then i wrote it! lol


End file.
